In the Ruins
by EvelynOrlantha
Summary: Yugi has lived in a city blocked in by walls all his life. When he is finally set free, it is not how he imagined. But when the king himself consoles him for the mistake, he's not sure how to respond to it. Will he fall for the King's charm?
1. Operation

Evelyn: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The night was dark, but the small teenage boy with the tri-shaped hair was staring up into the night sky,

searching past the dark clouds. His large amethyst eyes only saw black until lightning pierced his gaze. He was

laying down on the roof of his grandfather's game shop, comfortable enough to enjoy the night, that is until a

drop of rain landed directly on his nose.

The game shop was old, there was never any light on at night because candlesticks were in short supply around

here. The paint was beginning to chip and a couple of windows were cracked, but other than that the place was in

great shape.

The small teen sat up, deciding it was finally time to go back inside before it started storming. His grandfather

would pitch a fit if he caught a cold. He climbed down the roof carefully, each step feeling less and less steady until

his foot finally settled onto the window sill, while letting out a sigh of relieve he climbed in and sat down on top of

his desk. He turned around to close the window and as soon as it was sealed, rain started pouring down onto the

glass.

"Phew... made it back just in time" he thought out loud. He climbed off of his desk and sat on his seat properly as

he stared outside. The city he lived in made him feel restricted, there were giant stone walls you could see in

every direction, no matter which direction you looked in. Staring up at the sky made him feel free, like there was a

life waiting for him outside these walls. But he knew that such dreams were hopeless. He was one of the few in

this city that had hope still, but it was fading.

During the war, the enemy didn't just capture a few soldiers, but they captured this entire city. They have been

held captive for 18 years. They were allowed to lead their normal lives, but no one was allowed to leave or enter

the city. Trade wasn't cut off, but no one wanted to trade with the city that was captured in fear that they too

would be forced to stay in the city. There was barely any merchandise left in his grandfather's shop, the games

were popular because people needed some sort of relief being trapped here, but without trade, it was hard to

keep stock. News from the outside was not allowed to to be brought into the city either so no one knows if

anyone in the kingdom are planning a rescue or not.

Yugi decided it was time to sleep so the tri-haired teen slipped underneath his covers, not bothering to change

clothes. What does it matter anyway? he thought. Maybe one day the king that reigns over this country would

finally come and rescue this pitiful town. But then again, this city has been under lock and key for 18 years, since

just a few days after he was born.

...

Outside the city, a troop of officers guarding the city were laughing, drinks in hand at a joke the charming new

officer had told. According to the paperwork he was recently sent from overseas to help out the cause but was

transferred to this job once they decided last minute that this would be better field training than throwing straight

into the lion's den. At least, that's what the paperwork said.

The tri-haired officer opened his crimson eyes after the laughter died. His eyes narrowed towards outside the

canopy he and some of the guards were hiding under. "Officer Yami," a certain blond haired guard said, "Is there

something on your mind?" Yami shook his head and chuckled lightly, "Of course not." His eyes were narrowed to

let him know that the operation was still go. The rain would be a perfect cover for his men.

The night progressed on and the guards under the tent with him, all except Joey and himself anyway, were

passed out by the medicine slipped into their drinks.

"Excellent. Now we can continue this operation to take back my father's town." Yami said. Joey looked at him with

a little bit of confusion in his eyes, "But Yami, this is your town n-" The glare Yami shot him silenced him

immediately. He wasn't ready to accept his fathers death just yet but he couldn't leave his new duties

unattended.

"We will talk about this later, our spy should have taken care of the rest of the remaining officers surrounding the

village."

"Did I hear someone mention me?" The voice made Joey jump but Yami remained composed. "Good of you to join

us Mana."

The petite girl winked at her best friend, "You know I always arrive to the party on time." Joey regained his

composure, "So... did you-" "Yes, the officers are taken care of and only one troop is standing gaurd. Since we've

waited so long for this attack, they don't expect anything."

Yami cleared his throat, "So, what about those 'fireworks' we talked about?" Mana gave a small salute, "Taken

care of as well." "And there are no villagers or buildings in the way?"

"There's one old building that looks abandoned sir, but that's about it." she said. She didn't sound so sure so to

be on the safe side, Yami replied, "Go double check on that before we start destroying the walls. Joey and I can

handle things over here." "Aye aye captain! But first..." Mana pulled out a small tablet from her pocket. "In case

you need to start without me. Just break it and it will send a spell to set off our bombs." She said and then she

was back off into the night.

Yami chuckled, "So let the operation begin."

* * *

><p>Evelyn: Please review and let me know if there is anything I could improve on. 3 Thank you!<p> 


	2. Crashing Down

Evelyn: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night. The birthmark on his back was burning and he wasn't sure what it

meant. It was a unique shaped birthmark. It resembled a keyhole and it was in the small of his back. He walked in

front of a mirror and lifted up his shirt, he turned his head behind him so he could see, but he couldn't quite get a

good look without a second mirror. But something told him that he needed to go outside. Now.

Feeling a little worried, the small teen climbed out his window and back onto the roof. The rain had finally

stopped, but as he looked around and something caught his eye towards the wall that was built close to his

house. There was a person standing on the wall but he couldn't make out what he or she looked like. But before

he could do anything, that person noticed him and hopped onto the roof with him. When she got close, he noticed

that she was indeed a really cute girl. She was dressed in dark colors, as if she was supposed to blend with the

night.

"Prince! What are you doing here?" She said in an excited whisper. "You're supposed to be at the front gates!"

"Prince?" Yugi said in a slight confusion. "Oh, sorry. I mean King. But come on, I'll get us there in a hurry!"

The young girl pulled Yugi's arm and lead him off the roof. She dragged him all along the wall when they heard

something click. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to Yugi, "Why did you activate it now?" She

said in a very alarmed voice. Before he could answer she leaped off the wall and dragged Yugi with her. He

screamed all the way down and landed hard on his side, while the girl landed swiftly on her feet.

Yugi looked up and watched the explosions and the girl forced him on his feet and dragged him into the forest.

Between the cracks Yugi saw his home and a chunk of brick fall onto it, "NO! GRANDPA!" He yelled, forcing the girl

that abducted him to let go of his arm and run back towards the destruction, "No Prince! What are you doing?"

She yelled. Yugi turned around to look at her, the explosions lighting up his face, she took note of his features,

how wide his eyes are, the color, and the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide, "Uh... oh.." she said. "Y-you're not the prince, are you?" Yugi shook his head, "No, and my

grandpa was in that building!" He yelled as he turned to run back to the destruction. "No! It's still too dangerous!"

Yugi was done listening to the girl, he ran straight towards his home. He was aching from the long fall and if

his motivation to save his grandfather wasn't keeping him going, he would be writhing in pain on the ground. As

he reached the falling walls around the city, a block of cement was hurdling towards him. He closed his eyes,

covered his head with his arms, and waited for the impact, but something moved him out of the way just in time.

He heard the block hit the ground and looked up at the person holding him.

"Are you okay?" The man said, he had bright crimson eyes that shone through the night and his voice was

deep and smooth. Yugi gave a small nod, "Yes... but my home.. and my..." but before he could finish his sentence,

the man picked him up and carried him over to another man with blonde hair, "He needs medical attention. Please

take him back to our camp and ask our healer to look over him." The blonde nodded and Yugi was passed over to

him, but Yugi stole another look at man that just saved him.

The man looked back down at the small teen as well, "I'm sorry this happened to your home. But for now you

must rest and heal. Mana and I will see if we can recover your things for you." Yugi's eyes were still watery from

all that happened tonight, but he gave a small nod before finally giving in to his heavy eyelids.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: The next chapter is going to be from Yami's point of view to show how it went down.<p> 


	3. How?

Evelyn: I apologize for the last chapter for being a little short, this one is too kinda, but they're both from the same time frame so that's why I'm going ahead and updating since they're short. But no worries! Next chapter will be a normal length chapter!

Also, I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Yami was sitting outside the tent of the "on duty" troop. He and Joey were waiting for the right opportunity to

strike. They would have to be taken out swiftly and quietly so they couldn't have a chance to call for back up. He

and Joey were on opposite sides of the entrance and exit of the tent waiting for the last officer to walk out. There

were three officer's in all (not including the one Yami was pretending to be) and once they were out, the foot

soldiers wouldn't know what to do, after all they were just the brawn.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the exit, Joey and Yami looked at each other and grabbed the man as soon

as he walked out. Once he was unconscious, they looked at him and noticed that he was just a nobody soldier.

There was small crash a few feet away from them that made them cringe. They looked up at the officer they were

trying to bag and it seemed that time froze for a moment. He had dropped his glass and was red in the face from

one too many drinks.

The officer had a look on his face that read, "you're not on my team, are you?" Their faces replied, "you just saw

that didn't you?" After that, their faces read, "yup..." The officer ran and Joey bolted after him, "Take care of the

rest!" Yami nodded and walked around the tent to unfasten one little rope and the tent landed on the troop. They

panicked and tried fighting their way out, one even punched Yami in the face causing him to fall into the pit of

covered soldiers trying to fight their way out of the tent.

Yami was being tossed back and forth over and over again until, _crack!_ Panic crossed Yami's face. "Oh no..."

Explosions started on one end and began working it's way around the city. Yami finally freed himself from the

troops and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the explosions. "Mana!"

Eventually the explosions were starting to cease in front of the forest and Joey came running out towards Yami,

following him. "What's going on?" "The troop I took down tossed me around and caused the bomb to detonate!

We need to find Mana!" But to Yami's surprise, he saw a small boy running towards the explosion. He squinted his

eyes and got a better look at him, "That's a civilian!" A chunk of cement was hurdling towards he boy, Yami knew

that if he got hurt, it would be because of his carelessness.

Just in the nick of time, Yami grabbed the boy and pulled him out of harms way. He looked at him and noticed

immediately that this was not a boy, but a teenager with a hairstyle almost exactly like his. "Are you okay?" Yami

said, almost completely out of breath but he tried his best to look composed. He took note of all the bruises on

one of his arms and face. He looked pretty beat up, it was a wonder that he was still awake. The boy gave a small

nod and muttered something comprehensible.

Yami picked the teen up and passed him to Joey with clear instructions to take him to their medical tent. The

troops Yami had prepared must already have the enemies surrounded so he decided it would be best to look for

the young boy's things. But before that... He shot a glare at Mana, "Now... What happened here?"

Mana had a saddened look on her face, "I'm so sorry... I didn't... I thought," Yami held his hand up to cut her off.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Mana, accidents happen, but this boy may have just lost everything

because of the assumption you made. I'm sorry... but I'm going to have suspend you from your duties for the time

being." They have been friends as long as he could remember, but disciplinary action was required for a mistake

this big. Mana nodded understandingly, "Of course. But what are we going to do with him?"

Yami released Mana and looked up for a moment in thought and then back down to her, "For now, let's let him

rest and we'll gather his things that survived the collision. When he regains consciousness, we will ask him what

he would like to do." "Yes King..."

They walked up to the rubble and started digging around for any surviving items. Mana pushed a large rock out of

the way and let out a loud gasp, "Oh no..." Yami ran up beside her, "What is-" he didn't have to finish his

sentence because the answer was obvious.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: I'm pretty sure the it's easy to guess what they found, but there's a good reason! I promise! T-T It's sad, but it had to happen for the story to continue! DX<p> 


	4. What's this Ache?

Evelyn: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Yugi was breathing lightly while laying on something soft. Something warm was covering him and he heard light

chatter going on around him. _Oh, I'm in a bed._ He thought. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't move. His

eyelids were just _soooo _heavy. He could only just lay there until finally the loud sound of heavy foot steps

suddenly stomping around next to him surprised him. That caught his attention enough to open his eyes.

The small teen's vision was blurry for a moment, but he heard footsteps scattering in every direction, when he

came to, there were four people looking over him.

One he recognized as the blond man that carried him to who knows where, the other was someone who was

dressed like a guard, he had brown hair that came to a single small spike, another was someone in a lab coat,

must be a doctor, and the last one was the girl that made him leap off the wall when it collapsed on his home.

His eyes were suddenly wide and he sat straight up, "My home!" First, sitting up was a mistake, he ached all over

but he didn't care, second, his voice was so loud it even scared himself. The doctor tried to push him back down

gently and he obeyed, "Sorry, but you need to rest. Take things slow for now, okay?" She said. Yugi gave a slight

nod and quietly said, "Where am I?"

As if on cue, the door opened again, the man with the crimson eyes from the night before walked through,

"What's with all the noi-" He stopped in mid sentence and rushed to Yugi's side along with everyone else once he

realized what the noise was about. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake?" The red haired doctor answered, "He

just woke up a couple minutes ago. Give him some space everyone. Joey, Triston, go fetch me some water from

the lake. We're on a low supply."

Triston jumped up, "Yes Serenity." Joey followed him out the door, "We'll be back in about an hour."

Once the room was less crowded the man with almost the same exact hair as the tri-haired teen sat down beside

him on the bed. He took in a small breath, but before he could say anything, the petite girl jumped up and said,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was your home! We just-" her eyes were swelling up with water, but the man

cut her off, "Mana, calm down! He's hurt and needs quiet." He said in a stern but hushed voice. The tears on

Mana's eyes were threatening to roll down her cheeks, but she nodded and waited for the man to have his turn

to speak.

He stared at Yugi with a sincere look in his eyes, "I'm so sorry about what happened. We were trying to free your

city, and the operation was a success, but my condolence's on the sacrifice of your home. We were unaware it

was being lived in until it was too late. And as for your relative that was living with you..." His eyes were full of

sorrow for the young boy, but Yugi got the gist of what he was saying and looked away.

"I... I'm glad the city is free... but..." He couldn't think about it, his home, his grandfather, everything thing just

crumbled to pieces. But it was for a noble cause. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to hold it against them, after all

Yugi never had it in him to hold a grudge. And it was his mistake, he should have kept the shop up so it would

look nice, but he found no point because he thought he would be trapped there forever.

"I don't blame you... for what happened... but I think I will need some time..." he finally said after a moment that

seemed to last ages. The young boy turned to him, "My name is Yugi." He gave a weak smile to be polite, but his

eyes were full of sorrow. No one in the room could really blame the boy, after all, he woke up in a tent and was

told he lost everything.

"Ah," The man was surprised at this, most people wouldn't be able to take this kind of loss as maturely as this boy

did. "My name is Yami, this is Mana and Serenity." The girls gave a small wave to him. Yugi sat up again from his

bed and Serenity twitched, but she let him do what he wanted until it seemed like it would be too much for him.

"So you freed the city..." Yami gave a small nod and almost jumped from shock when he saw Yugi preform a small

bow, "Thank you so much," but holding his own weight became too much for him so he started falling forward. The

older man caught him quickly and sat him back up straight, "You need to rest. I'll be back to visit you first thing in

the morning." Yugi laid back down and gave a small nod.

He watched Yami and Mana exit the room before getting lost in his thoughts.

Serenity placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you have a lot on your mind, but please try to sleep. I

promise you will feel better in the morning." She gave him a sincere smile. Yugi didn't believe her but what choice

did he have. He obediently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: Next chapter, I'll finally introduce some more characters, and as for Serenity being the doctor... that will be explained later!<p> 


	5. Legend or Fairytail?

Evelyn: Now that the meeting is out of the way, it's finally time to introduce some more popular characters and see what they do!

I do no own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Back in the castle that looked over the capitol city, Kale , Seto was reading a piece of parchment. He placed a<p>

stamp on it and calmly placed it in the rejection file. He looked outside, seeing no hint of the sun and decided it

was time to call it a night. The sun has been down for quite some time and he needed to be fully awake for the

celebration tomorrow when Yami returned home after freeing the village.

As he walked down the hallway, someone caught his attention, "Seto!" Ryou said in a hushed tone. He turned

around to see the small, white haired boy run to catch up to him. "Ryou, do you have any idea what time it is?" He

said angrily.

Ryou blew off the question, "We found something important that you have to see."

Bakura was sitting quietly in the office staring at some old documents he found in the King's desk. He spoke

quietly to himself, "So this is what he was working on before his death..." The documents stated that there are

secret ruins underneath the city of Atlas. There was a seal buried underneath in the heart of the ruins. Some of

the documents were old and worn down so he didn't get much further than that.

He sent Ryou out to fetch Seto, maybe he would know something of this.

As if on Que, Ryou walked in with Seto. Bakura gave a sly smile, "Hope we didn't wake you." Seto smirked right

back, "You know just as well as I do that I don't sleep much anyways. Especially with our ruler being out of town."

"Yes, because you're the one that has to clean up the messes until he gets back." He said, but Seto was done

playing games, "Is there a reason you called me?"

Bakura picked up the documents and handed them to Seto, "I think there's a reason Risto wanted to get their

hands on Atlas." Seto read and reread them, "Isn't this just a fairy tale?" He raised an eyebrow on them, "No, this

is a legend, remember the story of something being sealed under a city from when we were children. All legends

have some truth to them."

Seto smirked, "I know that we have some pretty impossible things going for us these days," Seto wasn't only the

adviser, he was also the head Priest so he knew quite a lot of things that were going on, "but there is no way any

magic could have advanced that far, that early. It was only discovered a couple hundred years ago, not

thousands."

Bakura was about to snap back at him, but Ryou put a hand on his shoulder and spoke up instead, "You don't

know what our ancestors from these lands are capable of Seto. Maybe you should talk this over with Yami."

Seto nodded, "Indeed I will. Goodnight." He walked out still holding the documents.

Bakura looked up at Ryou, "My my, you've grown a mouth on you." Ryou looked away, embarrassed that he

actually stood up to someone as powerful as Seto and got away with it, "Well, maybe I've picked up a few of your

less attractive traits." They have been partners on digging up ancient history for a while now, and let's say some

of Bakura's tactics weren't quite legit until Ryou came around. Bakura chuckled, "Well I think it's a very attractive

trait."

* * *

><p>Yugi was watching a dream in his head, only it didn't exactly feel like a dream. He actually felt concious.<p>

_There were three men in black cloaks talking. "How exactly did this happen? Why weren't there more guards?" The first man said. "I'm not sure, I think after years of keeping it locked up and no counter attack, our men grew lazy." The second one said. "Well, as long as the as our seal doesn't leave, we still should be able carry out our plans." the first one stated. "We haven't even located the seal yet. One of the villagers must know about it though, and if they do, he or she will be the first one to leave." The third one spoke up. "With everyone free, I'm sure they want to go see their families and travel. We will have to send a spy out there to create some noise before anyone can leave. The townsfolk will probably want to rebuild and do trades with other towns before they leave anyway, and I'm sure any traveller would want some time to say goodbye anyway." "I will have have someone there by tomorrow." _

Before Yugi knew it, he was back in his bed, he sat up gasping for air as if he hadn't breathed since his dream

began. He looked up and saw three very worried faces looking down on him. One he recognized as one of the

guards, he wasn't sure if he was Joey or Tristan, the next one was Serenity, and finally Mana. "Uum?" Before he

could get out a real sentence, Mana wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, you scared everyone!" She said. "I did?" She pulled away, "Yes! You were laying there

with your eyes open, and your expression was completely blank. And you even stopped breathing for about five

minutes." No wonder his chest hurt.

Serenity felt his pulse and the guard handed his some water. "Joey, will you go inform Yami that he's woken up?"

Serenity asked. "Yes, sis!" And he was out the door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes, and all in all, other than the lack of air, he felt fine.

Not even the aches from yesterday were hurting him anymore. "I'm actually feeling pretty alright." He said. "Good,

because we had our best healer take care of you last night. She couldn't stay too long though, she had soldiers

waiting to be treated in another tent." "I understand."

Yugi sat up and stretched his legs. He put his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He was still a little

shaken, but he felt fine. He was still in his old clothes, black pants and a gray tank top. He heard the flap of the

tent move and looked up. Joey walked in with Yami. Yami approached Yugi and Yugi just realized how much taller

the older was. "How are you feeling this morning, Yugi?" "I'm great, Yami! Thanks." Yami looked at the others,

"May I have a word with him?"

The other three nodded as if they already knew what was going on and left quietly. Yugi tilted his head in

confusion for a moment. "I just wanted to let you know, that I am sincerely and truly sorry for putting you through

this. And that I know it's hard to lose the one person that means the most to you. So I'm offering to let you stay

with me in the castle. I will give you everything you need and a job as well, that way you can start a life for

yourself since yours here has been..." he wasn't sure if he could say the end of the sentence.

Yugi looked a little shocked, "You mean the King would let me have a room there? I mean, would he be willing to

let someone like me stay there?" Yami let out a small chuckle at this, he forgot that no one in the town was

caught up with the times. "Yes, of course. I mean I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. And besides, the King couldn't

say anything to me about because I am the King."

Yugi almost jumped back five feet when he heard this, "A-are you serious?" He remembered back when he saved

him and how he was acting so casual around him. He bowed and said, "If I did anything disrespectful, my

apologies." Yami laughed and Yugi looked up confused. "You did nothing wrong, I actually kind of like the

informality." "R-really? From what I've heard Kings demanded the utmost respect." "Time's have changed, but let's

just say I'm not supposed to let people get away with informality. But I'll make you an exception considering the

circumstances." He said.

Yugi just stood there in shock but Yami decided it was time for an answer, "So, will you come live with me?"

* * *

><p>Eveyln: I apreciate the reviews, they're really helping me come along, so thanks! :)<p> 


	6. Of Course this Would Happen

Evelyn: Chapter Six finally! Um... this chapter is a bit embarrassing for me because I'm not really good at making up games / but it's needed for the plot unfortunately, so on with the story!

PS: I meant to update a couple days ago my internet hates me. .

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

As the capitol prepared for their ruler's return, a dark soul lurked in the shadows of the dimmed alleyways. _Their king won't be returning tonight I'm afraid. _The dark figure let out a small chuckle and then headed back to where she needed to be before she was missed. She wouldn't be missed that much, but she couldn't afford to have any suspicion cast upon her. On that note, she faded back into the darkness.

It was early in the morning and Yugi walked around his town, taking one last look at it. The townsfolk cheered in the streets and some of the men were working to remove the rubble that now surrounded the city. But he smiled, things were peaceful... but to Yugi it had a price. Word traveled fast about his grandfather, the villagers were preparing a large memorial service for him. His grandfather was one of the few people that kept the villagers entertained during these long 18 years. His games and cheerfulness gave them hope.

Yugi wore an empty smile. He was going to be the first to leave this town, but it wasn't happening in the way he expected.

"Oi! Yugi!" Yugi turned around to see a small blond girl with glasses running towards him. She stopped right in front of him, "Yugi, my grandfather said he has something very important to discuss with you before you leave." Her voice had a very serious tone so he didn't argue, "Okay Rebecca."

The small girl lead Yugi into a rather quaint two-story building, and if you didn't know any better, you'd think you're walking into a library instead of a house. There were bookshelves in every corner and piles of random series stacked on top of each other. "Ah Yugi! Please come in!"

"Hello Professor Hawkins," Yugi said with a sad smile. This man had been Yugi's grandfather's greatest friend. He's one of the few people that actually got trade in this town, though it was illegal, he was secretly keeping up with a few of the outside world's discoveries when he could have books smuggled in. He wasn't able to keep up with many, but he knew more than the rest of them did.

"Come, have a seat!" He gestured to a small bar stool across from him. The small teen obeyed the older man and at down in the cluttered area. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well... it's something that your... grandfather entrusted to me a long time ago." Yugi's head automatically drooped at the thought of his grandfather. Seeing his reaction, Professor Hawkins panicked a little, "But it's something he wanted me to entrust to you, so I figured since you will be leaving soon, it should go to its rightful owner," he said quickly.

Yugi looked back up eyes still sorrowful, but he sounded a little cheerful nonetheless, "What is it?" The older man picked up a small box placed on the table next to him, "Here." Yugi took the box and examined it. It was a deep emerald green with golden colored straps. It wasn't big, it could fit in his hand opened it slowly and the inside of it revealed a small stone with odd symbols carved into it. He gave it a confused look and then looked at the Professor again.

He returned Yugi's confused stare, "Only your grandfather kno- er... knew what it is." The elder was the one who looked down this time. He was his grandfathers best friend after all. The young teen tried to sound as cheerful as he could, "Thank you for sharing this with me. I'll be sure to treasure this." He didn't succeed very well, but the professor was thankful for his attempt, "Just be safe Yugi. Rumors travel fast and I hear you're leaving with the king himself." The sad atmosphere started to lift finally to Yugi's relief.

Yugi nodded shyly, "Y-yes. I'm looking forward to traveling for the first time." "I'm glad that you are able to finally go see the world. The capitol city is going to be an amazing site for you. It's almost a full days travel, but it's well worth it."

Yugi spent most of the morning chatting with Arthur and Rebecca about good places to travel, and he is planning on taking Rebecca on a trip so she has a chance to see the world too.

After Yugi said his goodbye to the Hawkins family, it was about time for him to head back to the camp. Before he could get back, he saw the king talking with a crowd of people. There was a look of worry on the townspeople's faces, but he was giving them a reassuring, confident smile. The small teen ran up to the crowd to see if he could catch what was going on.

What he heard wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "A bomb?" Yami used comforting words to sooth the townsfolk, "Don't worry, me and my team are on the case. But everyone should clear the city limits just in case. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

After several complaints, the townsfolk murmured and headed towards the city's front gates. Yugi stepped forward, "What's going on?" Yami looked a little surprised to see him here, but he answered the question grimly, "Someone has left a note for us. Apparently they aren't happy that the city is free." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I'm normally great at these kind of things, but I'm not sure about landmarks in this town... As far as I know, there's not a stream for miles."

"What do you mean?" Yugi said, worriedly. Yami was hesitant, but he handed Yugi the note. Who knows, maybe he'll see something he missed.

The small teen looked over the note for a few moments. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was a clue game. The note hinted where the bomb was, but Yami was right. If you didn't know the town, then you wouldn't know where to find it.

_Dear ===== I mean Yami, _

_Though your effort to free this town was valiant, it's quite Sorrowful that your job isn't done yet. _

_There is a bomb placed somewhere in this town, and if it isn't found by noon, the result could be quite Startling. _

_The Stream of tears will be endless once I'm done. _

Yugi looked up from the note. He wondered what the perpetrator wrote before Yami's name. It was scratched out too much for him to tell. Then he shook that thought, he needed to solve this riddle. Though, since there wasn't much to do in his town, folklore became popular fast. But since Yami doesn't know any of it, and since he wouldn't want any ordinary citizen being part of this, they must have used something from a really old folklore. One his grandfather told him. One that wasn't very popular with the younger villagers.

"... The well." Yugi said.

Yami gave the small teen a startled look, "What?" Yugi looked up at the older man, "The well in the center of town. There's a folklore that there is an underground stream and that's where the water comes from. There's nothing else that I can think of that would involve a stream."

Yami looked at him and smiled, glad that he trusted Yugi to help, "We'll go check it out, you need to stay here." The king said, but before he could get far Yugi ran after him. "Wait! I want to go!" the young teen yelled. Yami stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "You have been a big help, but it's very dangerous. No one knows how powerful this bomb is, or who-" "No, this is my home, even if I'm leaving. I want to help you protect it." Yugi said with determination.

Yami sighed in defeat but looked back up with a proud smile, "Okay then. Let's go Aibou."

* * *

><p>Evelyn: I hope you enjoyed it! Still a bit embarrassed about the clue thing. TT But I'll make up for it in the next chapter!


	7. Doorway

Evelyn: I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up while my internet is behaving today. :) Enjoy.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Yami was getting frustrated. There was only an hour left until noon and there was nothing around the well. He<p>

watched as Yugi and Mana searched everywhere on the fountain they possibly could but they had no luck finding

it. Just in case this wasn't the answer, he had some of his smartest officers look at the clue to search other places

around town.

To Yami, it was a really old looking well. Since he grew up in the capitol he hasn't seen anything so small and old

looking. It was covered in dust practically, also small. Really small. It's hard to believe that this thing has an

underground stream. That would imply that this well was natural, and that's something that no one has seen in

years. He didn't exactly have the time to think about this though, he had a bomb to find and a criminal to punish.

"Maybe... it's in the well?" Yami said. Yugi thought about those words and Mana looked at him, "That's a great

idea! But..." she walked up to the well, "Only a child could fit down there to find out. And we couldn't put a kid in

danger..." Yugi coughed, "Um..." he looked down. He was embarrassed that he was so small, but he wouldn't

mind acknowledging it for the sake of preventing an explosion.

Yami eyed Yugi for a moment, he was the perfect size. But it wouldn't be professional of a ruler to let a mere

citizen do something so dangerous. He already felt guilty for relying on him to help answer the clue. But he

needed the help. If Yugi offered, he couldn't say no. All of his officers were too bulky to go down there. Yami

himself wasn't exactly tall, but he was a good foot over Yugi and he couldn't get down there without being too

cramped to look.

"I'll do it." This snapped Yami out of his thoughts, "Excuse me?" Yugi stepped forward, "I'll go down the well for

the sake of my village." Yami sighed in defeat, he didn't want the young one to have to go through with this but

what were his other options? "Very well. We still have an hour before this thing detonates, so we need to see if it

is here and move on if it isn't." The younger nodded, "Okay, what should I do if I find it?" Mana jumped back into

the conversation, "Bring it back up for me to disarm if it isn't too heavy!" Yugi looked at Yami for approval and the

older nodded.

Yugi held on tightly to the rope. He had to do this for his town. His foot was in a loop tied at the end of rope and

he was holding onto it with both hands as he was lowered down into the well. "Remember! Tug twice when

you're ready to come up. If you don't pull in fifteen minutes, I'm pulling you back up anyway!" Yami yelled from the

top. "Okay!" Yugi called back in response as he was lowered into the darkness.

The small teen was now at the bottom of the well, his waist in the water and he was still sinking. He kicked

around a little when he realized that there was a slight current trying to take him. Wait... Current? Yugi attempted

to kick the side of the well but there was nothing to kick, he slipped off the rope and was taken by the current

underneath the well.

Panic fill his senses. He didn't know how long this stream went on or when the cavern that's preventing him from

coming up for air would last. He started kicking around trying to find a space for him to breath. After about forty

seconds of flailing about in the water, he finally reached an area to where he could come up for air.

He gasped and caught his breath but began swimming steadily against the current to he wouldn't be taken again.

The young teen looked around for a moment to gather his bearings. He swam left a little bit and put his arm on a

ledge. He picked himself up and laid on the cement for a moment. It was covered in dirt and he knew it would stick

to him, but he didn't care about anything other than breathing at the moment.

Fifteen minutes have passed and Yugi still hasn't pulled on the rope. Yami decided it was time to pull up his

partner from the well. He wasn't sure what else to call him at the moment. His partner for the time being sounded

better than 'kid who's life he destroyed.'

But he decided that any longer down there, he could either hurt himself or catch a cold. When he started to pull

on the rope, he didn't feel anything attached to it. A look of panic crossed his face, he peered down into the well,

"Yugi!" Mana looked over at her king, "What's going -" Yami held his hand up and Mana quieted down. He closed

his eyes and prayed that Yugi would answer.

After a couple moments passed, he started pulling up the rope at a quick pace until the end with a loop came up.

Worry struck Mana's face, "Should we call the team? Hold on, I'll go-" But once again she was cut off by the King's

actions, though instead of him holding up a hand, Yami jumped into the well to go after Yugi. He wasn't going to

have anymore blood on his hands. He was made king not too long ago and it was his duty to protect the people.

_Hold on Aibou._ He thought to himself as he splashed into the water at the bottom of the cramped well. Before he

knew it, he too was taken along the current of the underground stream. He was determined to find Yugi at all

costs. He swam with the current keeping an eye up when finally he saw the trench above him disappear.

The king came up for air and looked around. He swam over to a cement ledge and held onto it as he caught his

breath for a moment. After a he was breathing normally again, he lifted himself onto the ledge and all he saw was

a small figure standing in front of a rather large looking doorway. Yami practically ran to figure, knowing exactly

who it was. The hair was definitely a dead give away.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and he felt him jump a little before looking at him. "Oh, what are you doing

here?" the small teen said worriedly. "Rescuing you. But apparently you've made a big discovery," Yami said,

looking at the doorway. "Yeah, and I also discovered that," Yugi said, pointing to the bomb placed on top of it.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: I don't think this chapter is my best work, but at least I didn't have to embarrass myself with a lame clue game. TT


	8. Off to a New Life

Chapter Eight

The bomb was very ancient looking, he could disarm a new age bomb, but one this old was either up Mana's or Seto's sleeve. This bomb was so old, it glowed with a golden hue bright enough to illuminate this entire area, and had a mysterious look about it.

Earlier, Yami had scaled the wall gracefully and pulled the bomb down and now it was sitting in front of him and Yugi, just waiting to explode. It wasn't heavy or too big, but it just looked dangerous. Yami watched at Yugi examined it thoughtfully, "I think I know what to do," he said confidently. The older looked up at him, "How do you know?" "Well, when you're in a town that has no communication, and your grandfather's best friend is an old scholar, you tend to get a lot of reading done."

Yami sighed, he was trapped here with him anyway until Mana could rescue them and by the time that happened, it would already be past noon. It was now or never, and his only option is to trust this teen in front of him. He single handedly found the bomb, and he looked confident about this. "Okay, I trust you."

Yugi toyed with the bomb and Yami did his best to pay attention but it was he couldn't see well enough over the younger's shoulder to see what he was doing. But the teen sounded triumphant when he said, "And that should do it!" The ancient looking bomb fell apart right in front of them and the glow died down, created a dark atmosphere around them.

Yami sighed in relief and allowed his shoulders to slump. Finally he could relax and let his guard down some. It was just him and Yugi anyway.

The two sat quietly in the dark, Yami was leaning against wall and Yugi was right next to him. Before he knew it, he heard a light sounding snore right next to him. "Yugi?" he said quietly. No response.

Yami was about to follow suit and allow his eyes rest as well when he felt Yugi's head hit his shoulder. He held back the urge to jump, and let out a sigh of relief. Ever since the death of his father, he just now realized he hasn't really relaxed since then.

Yami leaned right back onto the small teen and closed his eyes. A nap would do him some good since he didn't know how long they would have to wait.

A couple hours passed and Yugi woke up to feeling something warm in his lap. He blinked the drowsiness away from his eyes and saw the outline of the king's head in his lap. _Oh, we must have fallen asleep._ Yugi mindlessly twirled Yami's bangs. In result, the king turned in Yugi's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. The young teen blushed a bright red. He was glad that no one was around to see, but either way it was still dark.

"Dad..." Yami mumbled. He tensed in his sleep and Yugi felt pity for him. He wasn't much older than he was and he was feeling the same way. Alone with out any real family. Yugi's own sadness began to swell up in him. He ran his fingers through the older's hair, "It's okay... I understand how you feel. Now relax..." he whispered to the older and Yami automatically relaxed his tense feeling, but kept his arms around Yugi's waist possessively.

Yugi pouted about being held down, but he didn't mind it so much considering who was holding him.

A crack of light shone in the ceiling above them and Yugi's heart skipped a beat, "Yami, Yami! Wake up!" Yugi shook the king gently and Yami opened he eyes wearily. He realized the awkward position he was in and automatically sat up. "Ahem, um, sorry." He looked away. Yugi smiled, "It's okay, but look!" he pointed to the ceiling that was starting to crack even more. "I think they're rescuing us!"

Both the boys stood up and looked at the ceiling, shielding their eyes from the immediate sunlight. "Prince!"

Yami looked up to the outline of the girls head peeking through the crack, "Mana!"

After finally getting out of the underground cavern, Yugi was sitting in the tent while Yami was talking to a few people about investigating the area they fell into. Everyone seemed surprised when Yami told them that Yugi was the one that saved the day. Of course, Yugi being as modest as he was, didn't really soak too long in all the praise he received.

The flap opened and the blond guard came in, "Oi, Yugi! The carriage is ready for you and the king. Y'all are gonna ride in the same one since a lot of us are gonna stay behind and help clean up the mess and he also said that we need to figure out what was up with that underground cavern."

Yugi jumped up from his seat, "Okay," he said cheerfully. Joey smirked, "He's been talking very highly of you since the incident. Actually, I caught wind of what your job is going to be," Joey winked.

Yugi's eyes widened, "What is it?" Joey leaned in close, "It's going to be... A secret!" He backed up and laughed, and Yugi looked annoyed. "Sorry, but I promised I wouldn't tell, but I promise you that it's going to be good."

Yugi follwed Joey out of the tent. Yami was waiting by the carriage, and smiled when he saw Yugi. Yugi returned the smile, "Hey, your highness."

"Please, call me Yami, Aibou," the king said proudly. "Er, y-yes."

The two climbed into the front carraige, Mana, Serenity, and one girl Yugi didn't recognize climbed into one behind them, and the last one they filled with four soldiers (Joey and Triston stayed behind to help out around town).

As the carriages took off, Yugi took one last look at his town as they traveled down the forest path. Yugi accidentally let out an audible sigh, causing the king to look at him with a worried expression.

"Yugi, I know that you're probably feeling a bit... off about your choice, but I promise that we're going to take very good care of you from now on," Yami said, a tinge of guilt in his voice. Yugi sat back down in his seat properly once the city was out of sight, "I don't regret it, I just feel like I can't slow down... or.."

"Reality will catch up to you?"

Yugi looked at the king, "Yeah, exactly..."

"My father died not to long ago, and I haven't had the proper time to mourn about it either... I suppose we're in the same boat as far at that goes..." the older admitted. Yugi looked sullen, but mustered up a sad smile for Yami, "Well, I'm sure he would be proud that you didn't slow down because of his death in order to fill his shoes and take care of the kingdom."

Yami returned his sad smile, and then let out a light yawn. The sun was going down and he was feeling a little sleepy himself. They had a long day, even with the nap they still had a lot of running around, people to talk to, and citizens to reassure. It was exhausting, but Yugi didn't mind helping the king.

Yugi started yawning as well, and before he knew it, both the boys were asleep, leaning on each other again.


	9. Arrival

Evelyn: Sorry it took so long to get back to this, my computer had... a.. uh.. rather unfortunate accident... *was abused by much younger niece* But now I'm back and am actually thinking about writing a second story while working on this one.

So without further adue, I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Yami looked around their surroundings, it was still dark and only half an hour left before they reached the capitol city. He looked at the sleeping teen beside him. He was considering waking him up now, so he could be alert enough to find his room when they got there, or let him sleep until they reached the castle. Actually, the truth was the king was rather bored and just wanted someone to talk to.

He gently placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him lightly, "Yugi," he whispered. The teen in front of him opened his eyes slowly, but then they were wide with shock, then peaceful with realization. "Is everything okay?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just I keep forgetting that I'm not in my bed." The king smiled, "Well, it's okay because we're almost to the capitol and I promise that you will have a bedroom and a soft bed waiting for you."

The teen gave a small giggle, "Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Yami looked out the window, "Seto is going to be upset with me," he thought outloud. "Who's Seto?" "My High Priest in my courts. He was planning a celebration in the town yesterday for when we returned." "Why?"

"Half the reason was because we have successfully taken back part of our country, granted a small portion, but something nonetheless. And the other half was to take their minds off the previous king's passing."

Yami looked back to the younger and saw the sullen look on his face. So to change the atmosphere, he smiled and said, "Would you like to know what job I have picked for you?"

Yugi's sullen expression changed from sullen to excitement in a heartbeat, "Yes! Joey told me that I was going to love it! But he wouldn't say what it was..." and a small pout formed on his face.

Yami had to stop himself from laughing and tried to stay serious, "Well, I've decided that you're going to be my adviser." Yugi tilted his head in confusion, "What exactly am I going to do?" "There's a lot of things that advisers do, but the main one is to stay by my side and if I need consulting, you are the one I will turn to."

Yugi gasped, "B-but I'm just a teenager! I don't know much about politics!" Yami chucked, "And I'm only a couple of years older than you, Aibou. It's not hard to catch on, I promise." Yugi pouted a little bit, "I'm sure that you haven't been cut off from the world for your entire life..."

The king smiled confidently, hoping that some of it would rub off on Yugi, "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know. You've already shown that you can keep a cool head under pressure and find a resolving solution." He noticed that the younger started to relax some and looked back out the window, seeing the woods around them start to disappear and the road to the capitol was showing, they started passing lanterns one by one and the ruler smirked to himself, _I know he's going to enjoy this. _"Yugi... Look out the window." He peaked out the corner of his eye at the younger, and noticed the look of amazement on his face and the ocean started coming into view with ships leaving and entering the harbor.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. Yami chuckled, "Just wait until you see the city." He pointed to the outskirts starting to come into view as the turned the curve to make their way down the hill to the city.

Seto was furious, he watched at the carriages carrying the king and the workers approached the castle (well, it looked more like a giant mansion with several wings surrounding it). He got word of what happened and he did not find it at all amusing or convenient. He had to tell the people the the king will address them in the morning and cancel the celebration. This was definitely going to take a toll on the population's morale.

Seto approached the first carriage carrying the King. Yami stepped out of the carriage and the one that he assumed to be "Yugi" stood next to him. Seto bowed at the waist to formally greet his King. "Seto, you don't have to bow, we're family." Seto stood up straight assuming that was permission to rise, "Well, you will have to get used to it, like it or not, you're not the prince anymore." Yami scowled, "What do you need? I'm tired." Seto mentally winced at how childish he sounded, but then again, since they are family he can probably only show this side to Seto.

"I'm here to show you something that Ryou and Bakura discovered. It's important," Seto stated in his usual cold tone. "Brief me in the morning, I'm going to show Yugi where his room is." As they started to walk away Seto said, "It includes something your father discovered before his passing." Yami stopped in his tracks. He looked torn for a moment and then the younger spoke up for the first time, "Go ahead Yami, I'm sure I can find my way to the employee wing of this place."

Mana chimed in, after hearing the last part of the conversation when she hopped out of her carriage, "I'll show him where to sleep, prince. I need to head that way to sleep too."

Yami nodded, though he looked reluctant and stepped by the high priest's side, "Lead the way."

Yugi let out a small yawn as he walked with Mana to the Employee Wing of the castle, "So why isn't everyone else going with us?" Mana stifled a yawn before responding, "Because the doctors sleep in the medical wing in case of emergency, and guards sleep in the barracks. I should technically be sleeping with the guards, but then it wouldn't be sneaky of a spy to sleep where they're expected to."

"I see..." Yugi said, the weariness in his voice showing. "Well, since you're new here, how about I give you the tour in the morning? I'm on probation right now, so that technically means I'm off duty and can't touch to the fun stuff," Mana said, practically pouting.

"Fun stuff?"

"You know, weapons and magic. Since magic is relatively new, you won't see it out in the kingdom, just in the castle, mainly used for practical combat purposes. Also, Isis is the only one who has completely mastered healing magic in this nation!"

Yugi's sleepy eyes were suddenly wide as Mana spoke about this whole magic concept. This kind of thing was not allowed at all in the village. Not even a whisper of it's power. Though his grandfather did tell him one thing, that it is a spectacle to see it preformed.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a door that Mana said would open to Yugi's sleeping quarters. She told him good night practically skipped away, leaving him just standing there. He quietly opened the door and the inside looked magical to him. There was moonlight pouring in through the window lighting up the room. There was a stand with a candle on it, a queen sized bed, and a door which Yugi supposed lead to a personal bathing chamber. He was too exhausted to care right now, so he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the sheets.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: Sorry if chapters are going to be a little short, I'm having a little bit of a block since my ideas were destroyed like my last laptop. ...<p> 


	10. Realization

Evelyn: Another somewhat short chapter. . But that problem will be fixed after this one, I promise! I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Bakura growled mentally, the King has given the same response as Seto did. About how magic couldn't have existed for that long and not be discovered. Then they both stormed off, heading for bed no doubt.<p>

The white-haired man would have to find proof. Something past a piece of paper. On his own, he wouldn't have a problem, but with Ryou here keeping an eye on his tactics. _That's it! _

Bakura leaned on Ryou's desk, "Say, how about we take a day off tomorrow?" Ryou looked up from his papers, "Excuse me?"

"You know? Go off and have a little fun for once?" Bakura purred, if there was one thing he was good at, it was convincing Ryou to go along for the ride, after it's too late to say no.

Ryou closed his eyes and stacked the papers neatly before setting them down into a pile, "'Fun' is for people who are not in war."

The young white haired man stood up, "I'm going to bed. It'll be dawn in a few hours, I recommend you do the sa-" Bakura wasn't calling it quits just yet, he grabbed Ryou's wrist and gave a captivating smirk, "Why don't I join you? I mean, we'll just be working tomorrow so why not spend the night together?"

Ryou's face turned eight shades of red, "F-f-fine, we'll take a day off tomorrow."

Bakura smirked as Ryou dashed out of the room before anything else could be said.

He knew that Ryou liked him, but would never admit it.

Yami woke up earlier than usual that morning. Something was bugging him in the back of his mind. Part of him wanted to believe Ryou and Bakura, they've never steered him wrong with their facts before, and he did see something that related to their theory.

The ruler stood on his balcony and sighed, _What were you really after, father?_

Yami walked down to the dining hall and sat at his usual place, a table looking out towards everyone else, and places for his council members to sit next to him. Everyone has to retrieve their food from the kitchen, but the King and council members have their food brought to their seats.

He looked on at everyone already here. He could see that the knights were finishing up their food, readying their selves for training, servants have already come and cleaned up after their selves already, healers have just sat down, and off to the side he saw Yugi and Mana sitting together chatting. This was different, normally Mana would be trying to steal one of the seats next to him. Well, at least she stays out of trouble...

The king felt a bit restless as breakfast was placed in front of him. He was there before his council, so he was feeling a little bored. No, that's not how a ruler should act, if he has to sit by himself, he will eat in silent dignity.

Yami ate his breakfast and looked up for a moment at Yugi and Mana to see they were leaving. Yugi glanced at him and gave a small wave, and Yami smiled back. He knew just what to do during lunch.

Yugi smiled at Yami as he waved goodbye. It felt different in this town, like the informality shared between them in the village has just kind of disappeared. He looked like a king for the first time, dressed in a sleek black dress shirt and tight fitting black pants. The smile he gave him back sent a light blush across his cheek. He quickly rushed out the room with Mana to go exploring the castle. After lunch they were going out into town so Yugi could learn the main landmarks in the city.

The castle itself was amazing! Mana showed him how to get to the Medical Wing, the training yard for the knights, and right now they were walking to the courtyard. Mana was skipping down the halls and Yugi was doing his best to keep up.

As they ran through the doors, the young teen's eyes widened in amazement. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. There were a lot of plants, a couple of fountains, and a few fancy benches to rest on.

Mana peaked over her shoulder and caught a glance of someone, "Uh, Yugi, I'll be right back." she said quickly and ran to go talk to a man he didn't recognize inside the castle. Well, a little quiet would be nice. Yugi plopped down on a bench in front of the fountain. He looked around and saw he was alone, so he laid down on the bench and rested his eyes.

Suddenly, the tri haired teen sensed a warm presence next to him, he opened his eyes to see Yami sitting down next to his head peaking over at him, "Have a nice nap?" he said casually. Yugi jumped up into a proper sitting position. "A-ah, I was just enjoying the sun." "Yes, you look like you could spend a couple hours out here," he joked. Yugi pouted, "Calling me pale?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow. "I'm calling you something," he responded with his signiture smirk.

Before anything else could be said, Mana put her arms around both of their shoulders, "So, I see you two are getting cozy without me. No time for a break, Yugi, we have a few more places to see!"

Yugi let out a small giggle, "Alright Mana. Do you ever slow down?" "Nope!"

"Hey Yugi?" Yami called, out.

The young teen turned around, "Hm?"

"For lunch, have Mana bring you to my office."

"Yes sir!" Mana responded and ran off, dragging Yugi with her.

* * *

><p>Evelyn: So next chapter you get to figure out what's up with that down underneath Yugi's hometown! But we won't get to the whole birthmark thing for a while.<p> 


End file.
